


Nerves.

by parslee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bladder holding, Casual Relationship, Desperation, Established Relationship, Forced Wetting, Kageyama pees too, M/M, Multiple Endings, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Pee, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, alternate endings, sorry for any ooc ness I tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parslee/pseuds/parslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical bus ride story-line. On a long trip and someone gets desperate during the trip. Will they make it or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The petite redhead was already excited enough since their next volleyball match was less than a full hour away, but there was another reason adding to it this particular day. And it was one that was only apparent to himself and the cranky crow of a “teammate” beside him. 

“Stop Squirming,” Kageyama said through clenched teeth. The constant nudging from the one beside him had finally graded down his last nerve. At this point, Hinata thought he was the only one in the know.“S-Sorry Kageyama-kun.” Hinata mumbled, not realizing how strangled he sounded just then. It was little things like that, subtly whispering to Kageyama what was going on.

 Hinata let out a aptive breath and removed his hands from his jersey pockets, placing white-knuckle fists on his thighs. It wasn’t unbearable yet, and he’d been in harder situations than this, this was nothing he couldn’t take care of,  as long as he could wait it out for just a little while longer. However, constant glances at the clock made the minute tick away even slower and the heaviness of his bladder even more apparent. He wished he could sit there and lean(meant figuratively) on his boyfriend, getting to complain even just a little to make him feel better. But he knew what he would get in response, and if others like Tsukishima heard, he'd never live it down.

However, constant glances at the clock made the minutes tick away even slower and the heaviness of his bladder even more apparent. He wished he could sit there and lean(meant figuratively) on his boyfriend, getting to complain even just a little to make him feel better. But he knew what he would get in response. And if others like Tsukishima heard, he'd never live it down.

Hinata continued to tell himself things like "I can make it" and "It isn't that bad" for another ten minutes, but it didn’t assist him in the ongoing battle against the pressure building inside of him.  It also swelled with every sip Kageyama took from his milk carton which he snagged before they left.  _‘Ah~ How much is in there?!’_   He thought with another fidget. Ironically, the same thing could be asked about his bladder. 

The latter question already passed through one of their minds, and it was the taller of the two. As he continued to drink slowly from the container, he had both eyes discreetly fixated on the uncomfortable, flustered, Hinata nearby. He was interested, but he couldn’t seem to think of why. Watching the other first-year waiting anxiously in pain for their permanent stop was causing him borderline pleasure. To Kageyama, that meant it was time for him to turn away. Focus on the others, or the scenery, anything but what was going on with his partner. He also didn’t notice it until now, when he pulled himself away from those perverse thoughts, he finished his drink. And his mouth already felt dry all over again.

By now, Hinata was feeling worse and worse every few minutes. He continued to look between the clock, the window, and everyone else to make sure he wasn't attracting much attention. The redhead seemed to be all in the clear, he just couldn’t take it anymore- unable to suppress the urge without some sort of physical stimulation, one hand flew like lightning to his crotch. Starting to rub frantically in all directions in an attempt to void the unpleasant feeling. Nobody was looking so it was fine, right? As long as he didn’t get caught, he could make it easier for himself. Kageyama was looking out the window by now and everyone else was paying attention to themselves and their own conversations among each other. With his false sense of safety, he moved his free hand to just above the other and onto where his bladder was, beginning to rub a gentle palm there too. If he could maintain invisibility, he may last until they arrive. He could figure out how to get from B to C after they get from A to B. 

After what felt like an eternity later, Hinata felt the biggest pulse yet. He felt more desperate than any of the times before, even his continuous attempts to ease the pressure by holding, rubbing and pressing between his legs failed him at this point. Hinata just couldn’t stay upright anymore. The short player doubled over and let out a shivery groan in pain. This earned him a few looks from the others riding around them, his teammates, but he didn’t care at all. He didn’t even notice because by now… He was far too engulfed in the throbbing in his head and bladder. 

It wasn’t that big of an issue, this was lucky timing. Maybe they would think he was getting nervous again before a match and pay him no mind, leave it to his  boyfriend to make sure he was okay.  Besides, Tuskishima was riding in the back today, while Hinata and Kageyama’s row was towards the middle. So long as he wasn't that noisy, he wouldn't even notice. 

 

 Any far away eyes still interested in his situation of pending doom looked away immediately and thankfully no-one said anything about his peculiar behavior. He still had his head tilted somewhat down, grunting and panting occasionally as he attempted to continue his holding. So it was easy for him to miss that there was still a pair of eyes on him. A close pair. 

Kageyama’s eyes were trained on the side of Hinata’s face, watching as he closed his eyes tight, face flushed, still panting lightly on his knees. He could tell whenever another wave that was tough to deal with would wash over him by the way he should shake and wriggle about on the seat. Hinata would lean his hips forward to press his prick into the seat and keep anything from traveling down that far. The black haired wanted to cover his ears every time he heard his breath hitch or another strangled moan. He could only feel the excitement stirring up his lower region each time. This really was the worst timing EVER. It wasn't at all about being considerate to the other, it was more that he was embarrassed by his own reaction and involvement. In this red-faced, lustful-eyed state he couldn't grab Hinata's attention and in turn be questioned about why he was showing a face that was only shown to him under specific circumstances. 

The sounds were so familiar to him from past experiences, but they were from a different cause, this time, an unexpected cause. One Kageyama never would have guessed. He almost wondered if the other was doing it intentionally. That brat, didn’t he know what he was doing to him? The idea only made him become more frustrated and aroused. He thought of telling him to stop it- but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. And he knew he didn’t want him to.  He crossed one leg over the other and turned back towards the window, willing his body to keep calm, at least until they arrived.

There were still 10 minutes left until they arrived, Kageyama also began to wonder, is he going to make it? 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of my gross story.
> 
> In this one will be the "bottle" ending.

With still 10 minutes to go, it was getting harder for both of them to just sit there quietly. Hinata could already feel that he wouldn't make it until they stopped. Even with just a few more minutes left. It felt like an eternity for him and his bladder. Every bump in the road earned another squeak from the orange haired. It was past simply being too much for him, and he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"K-Kageyama-kun..." He whimpered, leaning his head against the other. "It hurts..." He was certain that the crow must have caught on by now, and spared him the lecture on the current happenings.  Even if he hadn't noticed, the discomfort had grown into something Hinata no longer felt able to bear on his own. Kageyama, on the other hand, was mildly shocked by the Hinata's sudden vocal confession. "Shh.. Someone will hear you." Kageyama said quietly, nudging him gently,but not enough to move him off of him. He didn't sound cold, only embarrassed. 

"I can't wait... I can't..." Hinata whispered, biting his lip and burying his face into the others side as he felt a few more drops of pee slide out and collect in his clothes.  Kageyama couldn't just sit and let him piss his pants, so he pulled at both the carton edges until they tore open and bore the inside. "Here. Use this." He whispered dangerously close to the others head, thankful for the lack of space between them that was able to hide his burning cheeks. Hinata opened one of his squeezed shut eyes to peer at the open carton. But he couldn't take it in his own hands, they were occupied over his crotch holding the ocean inside him as he wriggled about. "I.. Can't.." He barely finished the sentence and watched as Kageyama set the carton between his own thighs, reaching a hand over and pushing his hands out of the way. "W-Wait-" He started, putting his hands over his face while Kageyama pulled his dick out and set it at the top of the carton, drips already coming out regularly. "Go."

With or without command, the steady droplets became a torrent that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. The hot, golden liquid splashed noisily into the carton while Hinata continued to hide behind his fingers, looking back and forth at the uncontrollable happenings between his legs and his assisting boyfriend beside him. It might have been painfully embarrassing for some, but he couldn't stop himself from moaning through his digits while his bladder emptied under the others precision. The only thing he could focus on was the strong gushing that paused now and then while his dick shuffled into half-hardness. His hands slid from his face to the others jacket, clutching it while he legs shook against the seat. The carton was unfortunately not big enough for him to empty his whole bladder, and when it got close to spilling over he hardly hear Kageyama whispering frantically 'Stop it!" He glanced back at the now piss-holder and gasped, jumping out of the euphoric state and clenching his exhausted muscles to the best of his ability. He could feel that there was still a decent amount left, but it was much more bearable now that he had Kageyama's help. "Thanks, Kageyama-kun." He mumbled, nuzzling his face against the other gently while he completely went limp against the taller. Kageyama didn't respond, simply making the 'tch' sound and putting his junk away, closing the carton and setting it down before turning to face the window with folded arms. Hinata leaned over just a mite to be able to see what kind of face his boyfriend was making, and he could have sworn his face was just as red as his felt. Was he angry? But.. He couldn't help it. "Sorry.." Hinata mumbled, leaning over further to get the black-haired's attention again. "It's fine.." Kageyama mumbled, crossing his legs once more, obviously to hide something.

"You're not mad are you..?"

.......

"No."

.............

"'Kay..."

 Either way, both of them were going to be making a stop in the bathroom before _anything_. 

 

There were now 6 minutes left. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this ending. Next one will be when he makes it to the bathroom, but who knows what happens inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is the one where he makes it to the bathroom but stuff happens inside. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for any character bugs.

Hinata was practically writhing in his seat, every minute more and more mixed sounds escaping his quivering lips. For the next 5 minutes, he made it without any leaks. He was relieved but also not relieved because no leaks was good for his clothes and his pride, but bad for his body, mainly his bladder. He could almost time himself- knowing he wouldn't last past another ten minutes. Thank heavens there was little to no traffic this whole trip, and there wasn't any now so they were practically home free. 

Practically. Just 5 more minutes to go and he could relieve himself. He tried to keep any liquid thoughts from his head, avoiding looking out the window at the bodies of water they passed and going as far to hum to himself when he heard his surrounding teammates drinking water. 'Volleyball...Volleyball..' He chanted to himself in his mind, closing his eyes and breathing in time with his rapid heart rate. "Hinata." He heard a voice call from beside him, startling him from his thoughts and sending a jolt through his bladder. He stopped the flow before it got serious, but he could feel that there was a warm wet spot right where the tip of his dick met his underwear. "Y-Yes?" He sat upright quickly, turning his head still rosy to face Kageyama. Both hands were still wedged between his thighs, he couldn't move them now even if Kageyama said something to him. But he was even more caught off guard by what the other said next. "Are you okay?" Kageyama questioned, looking Hinata up and down and trying his best to keep his own face under control, leading to nothing but a twitching brow. That dumbass, why did he have to be so cute under these conditions? "Yeah.. I'm fine."He smiled meekly, it wasn't a lie. He was fine for the most part. Just not the little part where he was getting ready to piss his pants in front of him and everyone else. 

"Okay.." Kageyama grunted, turning to look straight forward and folding his arms. Alright, he succeeded in avoiding immediate embarrassment once again. The few minutes were almost up as the building came into sight. Hinata's face visibly brightened at the sight. "Yes almost there!" He said ecstatically and began to bounce in his seat. This time, out of happiness. 

Hinata waited for the rest of the bus to clear and then decided to get up. He was trapping Kageyama by the window, so it was just the two of them in there. Hinata bolted for the door as fast as his swollen bladder would let him go. Kageyama followed behind, getting off the bus and going inside. He did consume that whole carton of milk on the way, so he figured he might as well stop for a bathroom break too. An innocent idea that hid a much dirtier truth. 

Kageyama rounded the hallway corner just to see the short red head wobble his way inside. His heart thumped uncomfortably as he neared the door, pushing it open to casually walk to the urinals. Hinata was already at one, fumbling around with his zipper frantically while trying to, still holding himself through his pants.  Fearing that if he didn't, he might leak again."Come on.." He whined, glancing over at Kageyama just long enough for his expression to turn into that of a horror movie. 

 

Kageyama undid his pants and took out his own penis from the opening, aiming briefly before starting a stream down the urinal drain. It was cruel of him, he knew the other had to go desperately and still hadn't gotten his pants undone. He sideways glanced at the expression on Hinata's face while he went, smirking just slightly. "Kageyama-kunnn!"He shouted, good thing there was no one else i the bathroom for once. What did he do to deserve that? All he could hear was the sound of his piss hitting the urinal, it made him want to go even more. It tapered off in no time and he could already feel several bursts going into his underwear from the egging on. He already had so little control that he just pulled his pants down and thrusted his hips toward the urinal. The inconsistent sputtering became an uncontrollable, loud splashing all around the urinal. Kageyama's face flushed at the desperate actions of his boyfriend. A mix of secondhand embarrassment and arousal from the way he tilted his head back and let out a high pitched groan, hw his face tensed up for a moment before smiling delightfully when he started to force it out of him faster. He could do nothing but stand there and stare. Hinata was far too lost in his own world to notice anyone looking at him. His arms shook slightly as he held his dick in both hands, doing some shoddy aiming and leaning back on his heels.

When he was finished he moved his hips back from the urinal and sighed in contentment. "Ah~" He stretched his arms out and looked over at Kageyama, who was still standing there only now looking at the floor instead of him. "What?" Hinata took a step closer to him and peered under his hair out of curiosity. "...Nothing.." He was a mess, much like Hinata was previously. For the same but also different reasons. They made their way towards the sink, and after washing their hands Kageyama slammed a hand on the wall behind Hinata. Peering down at him with a very distinct expression.

 

"What do I have to do to get you to make that face when I get you off?"


End file.
